


Touched

by MarginalMadness



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can be said in a simple touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

Bethany sighed and reveled in the feel of his calloused fingers gliding against her skin as she sank deeper into his mattress. Fenris’ fingers wandered idly across the small of her back, twisting and looping their way up her spine until they finished their dance, between her shoulders, then Fenris would slide the backs of  his fingers down her side, and he would start the same pattern all over again.

She smiled to herself, burying her face in her arms, she was so…happy.  She had grown up in a house with two parents who had loved each other so much they willing risked everything to be together, but she had never once thought, with all the running and all the hiding she would one day have that for herself.  Now she was stretched out on Fenris’ bed, with him pressed up against her side, legs tangled together under a sheet, as his fingers drew lazy patterns on her sweat soaked skin after a night of love making and she knew this was it, this is what her parents had fought for. She needed nothing else but him and his love and she’s be happy.

“Oh.” She whispered into the darkness. 

She was in love.  

Suddenly it was hard to breathe, her chest felt like it was going to explode, and she wanted to scream and cry but laugh with glee all at the same time. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how would Fenris react, she didn’t want him to feel like she was pressuring him, but she wanted to tell him, she  _needed_  to tell him,  _right now_ , and the thought terrified her, even as it made her smile so hard her cheeks ached to think about saying those words out loud.

She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, and then another, focusing on the feel of Fenris’ fingers and the pattern he was creating, building a mental image of the pattern etched out on her skin.

Tomorrow, she told herself. She could wait until tomorrow.

Couldn’t she?

She could wait to tell Fenris she loves him.

She loves him.

I love him.

**I** …

Her eyes flew open.

The swirl across her lower back was almost-no, she was over thinking it, but still she focused more intently on the movement of Fenris’ fingers.  

A line…with a corner and a circle… **L O** …a dip with a sharp…and a swirl…  **V**... **E** …

She took a deep breathe and bit her lip, frowning in concentration. Every second, felt like a lifetime, every heartbeat deafening in the quiet of the darkness.

**Y** …yes...

**O** …oh Maker...

**U** … _Fenris_.

…and underlined by his fingers as they ran down her side to start all over again. She gasped. How long had he been doing this? All night? Writing his promise into her skin to afraid to voice it for fear she would not return his feelings?

He stopped, hand settling on her hip, lips going to her shoulder. “Are you well?” His voice, full of concern but under it, contentment.

She spun in his arms to face him, hands reaching up to brush the hair back from his eyes before resting her hands on either side of his face.  The way he touched her. The way he looked at her. She was an idiot for not seeing it sooner and for not realising how she felt in return. Of course she loved him, she’s walk into the black city and strike down the maker himself to save this man if she had too, and she had known that for a long time, but she had been a fool.

She smiled at him widely and said without a hint of hesitation,

“I love you too.”

Fenris looked taken aback for only a second, eyes scanning her for a hint of deception before his forehead dipping to rest against hers.

“Truly?”  He asked, his voice rough with emotion never breaking eye contact and what she saw in there made her chest ache, so much hope, so much love but so much pain in his past made him afraid to share it.

She closed the space between them to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck, writing ‘yes’ across his shoulder blades with a smile and a nod, murmuring against his lips.

“Truly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this prompt...
> 
> "Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B."
> 
> by otpprompts on Tumblr


End file.
